Movable surfaces to cover an opening of a vehicle are known in the art. Commonly known vehicle movable surfaces can include sunroofs and moon roofs for a vehicle roof. Also, the side panels of the vehicle, including the vehicle's doors, can also have movable windows. In these instances, the movable surfaces are typically pushed and pulled to an open and closed position. The pulling and pushing to actuate the opening and closing of these surfaces can include various mechanisms, controllers and motive forces, such as electric motors. Guides and storage compartments for the retracted surface are also known.
Another potential vehicle area for a movable surface can include the vehicle's rearward facing window, which is often referred to as a backlite (these terms are used interchangeably). A retractable backlite can be especially desired in vehicles having retractable roofs (e.g., convertibles, both hard and soft topped). In the past, the backlite of a soft top convertible was often flexible and moved with fabric of the top as it was extended (closed) or retracted (opened). However, it is desirable for the rear window of the vehicle to be rigid using, for example, glass or plastic. In the case of a vehicle with a retractable roof, rigid rear windows are often not easily integrated into the convertible system. There is a concern that the window can be damaged during the opening and closing of the top.
One solution to this concern can be found in a vehicle where the backlite can retract by being lowered into the vehicle body. The movement of a backlite in this instance can be through the use of a kinematic mechanism to slide the backlite vertically down into the vehicle body through a guiderail. Such a system is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,899 to Mandl et al., which is incorporated in its entirety herein. In Mandl, a rear window is retracted into the vehicle compartment by a push and pull mechanism. The rear window is held on a housing, which is fixed in turn on the main bearing unit of the retractable top, so that the housing is connected in its entirety to the vehicle by being fixed on the bodywork. The rear window can be raised and lowered relative to the housing by means of a guide rail provided on the housing and a cable drive. A rear window frame has groove-like recesses which grip around the rear window to seal the vehicle opening. It is noted though that this type of mechanism to retract a backlite can be independent of the convertible system and can even be configured in vehicles with a fixed roof.
Despite these advances in the art, further advances are possible and desirable.